1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera using a photo film cartridge in which a photo film is advanced out of a cartridge body by rotating a spool.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a camera is loaded with a photo film cassette of a conventional 135 type, a rear lid of the camera is opened to bare the whole of a cassette chamber, a film chamber, and a film passage connecting these chambers. The photo film cassette is contained in the cassette chamber, and a photo film is drawn out of the film cassette by a certain amount. Then, the photo film is led from the film passage to the film chamber. After that, the rear lid is closed. In this way, the photo film is contained in the camera.
On the other hand, as to a photo film cartridge used in an Advanced Photo System (hereinafter APS) which is proposed in JPA 6-301157 as a new system, a photo film is advanced out of a cartridge shell by rotating a spool disposed in the cartridge shell. Thus, when the photo film cartridge is inserted into the camera and is removed therefrom, it is possible to treat the film cartridge in a state that the photo film does not come out from the cartridge shell at all.
In such camera loaded with the photo film cartridge of the APS type, the photo film is advanced out of the cartridge shell by rotating the spool so that it is unnecessary to lead the photo film in a condition that the film passage and the film chamber are opened. Upon providing an inserting portion for the film cartridge at the cartridge chamber, the photo film is advanced to the film chamber via the film passage only by rotating the spool.
In the camera loaded with the photo film cartridge of the APS type, instead of the rear lid for opening the whole of the rear face, an opening is provided at a bottom of the camera. Through this opening, the photo film cartridge is inserted into the cartridge chamber in an axial direction. The opening is opened and closed by means of a lid member. The conventional rear lid having been openable is fixed to the rear face of the camera as a part of a wall constituting the film passage and the film chamber. The rear lid does not have an opening/closing mechanism any longer, and merely becomes a rear cover for covering the rear face of the camera.
The above-mentioned camera accommodated to the APS has small size on the whole thereof. Due to the small size, there arises a problem in that when a photograph is taken, a finger of a photographer gripping the camera is sometimes put on a taking lens. At this time, the finger is caused to be photographed. Therefore, improvement has been required. Moreover, weight of the camera is light so that its stability is not good when the photographer grips a grip portion positioned at a side of the camera. According to the insufficient stability at the time of photographing, camera movement blur is sometimes caused.